


Pirates et Sorciers

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Shakky fait partie de la famille Potter, sœur de Charlus, après la mort de James et Lily, elle choisit d'adopter Nana Potter. Autant dire que ça va faire des vagues :D





	Pirates et Sorciers

Il n'y a pire aveugle que celui qui ne désire pas voir. 

Une phrase si juste et chaque jour ne faisait que le confirmer d'avantage. 

Les sorciers par exemple, leur nombre est très inférieur à celui du nombre de moldu existant sur terre, encore plus lorsque l'on pense à l'autre monde accessible par certains passages, pourtant la plupart des sorciers restaient convaincu de leur supériorité. Cela même alors que les inventions restaient rares, que peu se préoccupaient de maintenir un corps en forme tandis que chaque année les moldus inventaient des choses surprenantes, et qu'ils avaient bien compris que le sport était important dans la vie. 

Un autre exemple la Famille Potter, les sorciers anglais, ceux qui nous intéressaient pour cette histoire, étaient convaincus que les Potter était une famille du côté de la Lumière, cela sans exception et depuis toujours, alors que c'était faux. Les Potter était une famille à tendance grise qui penchait parfois d'un côté parfois de l'autre, ce qui était vraiment important pour les membres de cette ancienne famille sorcière, c'était la famille. La famille avant tout autre chose. Les cracmols, rares, qui naissaient dans cette famille étaient chéris autant que les enfants avec de la magie, tandis que dans d'autres familles, ils étaient repoussés, critiqués pour une chose dont ils n'étaient en aucun cas responsable, ce n'était après tout pas leur faute s'ils avaient ou non des pouvoirs. La plupart des familles où un cracmol naissait, taisaient le sujet, en faisait un tabou, pas les Potter, ils n'en avaient pas honte, néanmoins ils n'en parlaient pas trop non plus craignant les conséquences pour l'enfant en question. 

Un autre sujet tabou dans les anciennes familles, mais aussi plus généralement dans le monde sorcier anglais, les sorciers qui allaient dans cette autre monde, qui osaient emprunter les voies menant à ce monde maritime si dangereux et où la logique n'existait pas. Quoique vu certaines décisions prises par les sorciers, on est en droit de se demander si la logique existe ou non pour eux aussi. 

Nul ne savait exactement quand ces voies étaient apparues, lors du siècle oublié ?  Les deux mondes n'en formaient-ils qu'un jadis ? Ou au contraire étaient-ils plus séparés encore ? C'était difficile à déterminer, il n'y avait aucun document disponible de cette époque, autre que les ponéglyphes rares à la base, mais l'écriture était non seulement difficile à déchiffrer mais surtout c'était un crime avec comme conséquence la peine capitale.

Néanmoins ces voies existaient bel et bien, elles menaient aux différentes Blues, North Blue, West Blue, South Blue et East Blue, il y avait même quelques villes de part le monde qui permettaient d'accéder à des villes de Grand Line. 

Malgré cela les rapports entre les gens sans magie du monde 'normal' et les habitants de l'autre monde, un monde rempli d'eau et de danger étaient rares, ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, certains se retrouvaient dans l'autre monde néanmoins, mais ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Après tout même si les armes de ce monde avaient la capacité de faire des dégâts, contre des gens pouvant rendre leurs corps aussi dur que l'acier ou capable de bouger très rapidement, l'utilité était limitée. Les règles des deux mondes étaient aussi très différentes, moins dans les Blues mais quand même, survivre pouvait être difficile lorsqu'on surestimait ses capacités.

En réalité les principaux contacts avaient lieu entre le monde sorcier et l'autre monde, en effet il arrivait assez souvent que des civils, marines ou pirates aient de la magie, c'était ce qui arrivait lorsque les cracmols choisissaient de changer de monde, l'autre monde était avancé de certains côtés mais moins que le monde moldu, c'était donc plus facile pour eux de se construire une vie. En plus les gens dans ce monde marin faisaient moins attention aux papiers d'identités et autre... Les cracmols ne pouvaient certes pas accéder à leur magie mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas et souvent leurs enfants, voire leurs petits-enfants avaient des pouvoirs, ils étaient des sorciers. 

Le problème c'était qu'il y avait peu de sorciers civils dans le monde marin, que ce soit dans les Blues ou sur Grand Line, dans les deux parties de la route de tout les périls d'ailleurs. Il y en avait dans le camp pirate mais aussi dans le camp marine et aussi dans le camp révolutionnaire. Il était donc presqu'impossible de créer une école dans le monde marin, encore moins une école dans chaque mer, le Gouvernement Mondial et la Confédération Internationale avaient donc dû trouver un arrangement. Après tout il était impensable de laisser des sorciers sans le moindre entraînement, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses et mortelles, les écoles magiques devenaient donc terrains neutres afin que les criminels ayant une prime puissent y étudier, dans l'espoir de les faire revenir dans le droit chemin, de même que les marines et les quelques civils qui choisissait une école au lieu d'un tuteur. C'était donc ainsi que les deux communautés avaient des contacts et des relations.

Après la sortie de Poudlard, les gens ne pensaient plus forcément aux contacts qu'ils avaient eu avec ces habitants d'un autre monde, Dumbledore n'avait que peu de contacts avec eux, même au sein de son école, ces gens là n'avaient après tout pas le même respect envers lui que les autres élèves. Le directeur de Poudlard ne se concentrait donc que sur les gens qui restaient en Angleterre après avoir terminé leurs scolarités, c'était une énorme erreur.

Il avait oublié que Charlus Potter, le cousin de Fleamont Potter, père de James et grand-père d'Harry, avait eu une sœur cracmole qui était parti pour Grand Line, une sœur qui se faisait appeler Shakky et qui était restée proche de sa famille quoiqu'elle avait fait attention. Si eux n'avaient pas voulu attirer l'attention sur elle afin qu'elle ne soit pas une cible éventuelle de Grindelwald d'abord puis de Voldemort, elle l'avait fait pour que ses ennemis ne s'en prennent pas à sa famille. Elle était une pirate et une redoutable en plus et après qu'elle en ait eu assez de naviguer sur les mers, qu'elle avait choisi de s'installer, elle était devenue la meilleure informatrice de Grand Line. Un titre dangereux à avoir. 

Shakky avait donc été présente dans la vie de son frère puis celle de sa femme Dorea née Black, avec qui elle s'était d'ailleurs très bien entendu, mais elle avait aussi été présente dans celle de Fleamont et d'Euphémia, gardant même quelques fois James lorsqu'il était enfant et étant la tante cool ensuite. Shakky n'avait pas pu être aussi présente qu'elle l'aurait voulu au cours des derniers mois, la situation sur Grand Line commençait un peu à se calmer, treize ans après la mort du roi, mais il y avait quand même des moments plus dangereux que d'autre. Elle avait pu être présente au mariage de son petit-cousin, James Potter qui avait finalement convaincu Lily Evans de l'épouser, elle avait aussi pu passer après la naissance de leur fille Nana, nommée ainsi pour les fleurs de pommiers mais aussi parce qu'elle était née en juillet, le chiffre sept, les deux se traduisant en Nana. L'ancienne pirate avait tenté de convaincre James et Lily de la suivre sur Grand Line, ou dans une des Blues, de ne pas rester en Angleterre alors que la guerre faisait rage et que Voldemort était après eux, mais ils avaient pensé qu'ils étaient en sécurité chez eux et ils n'avaient pas voulu abandonner leurs amis qu'ils considéraient comme leur famille. 

Le couple, protégé par le Fidelius, avait néanmoins choisi d'ajouter quelques protections, une d'entre elles était un message pour avertir Shakky si quoique ce soit devait leur arriver, ils n'avaient pas pensé que ce serait nécessaire mais ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre de risque. Malheureusement le pire avait fini par arriver, Shakky s'était donc débrouillé pour trouver un moyen de transport pour rejoindre l'Angleterre, à savoir Silvers Rayleigh un sorcier mais surtout un puissant pirate, le Seigneur Sombre même. Toujours aussi efficace, l'actuelle barmaid avait réussi à savoir ce qui s'était passé, du moins un peu, James son petit-cousin était mort ainsi que sa femme Lily, mais leur fille avait survécu. Après avoir su ça, elle avait bien sûr décidé sur la marche à suivre, à savoir aller trouver Nana pour prévoir des droits de visites. L'enfant était sa famille. Elle avait pensé que l'enfant serait avec Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James et le parrain de Nana mais grâce à ses réseaux, elle avait appris que non ce n'était pas le cas, que Dumbledore prévoyait de déposer la précieuse fillette chez la sœur de Lily.

En entendant cela, le sang de Shakky n'avait fait qu'un tour, elle avait rencontré Pétunia Dursley, en avait aussi entendu parler et il était absolument hors de question qu'elle approche Nana. Bien sûr Shakky n'était pas stupide, elle savait très bien que pour vouloir faire cela, Dumbledore avait sûrement des plans, des projets concernant la fillette, l'homme était manipulateur, elle savait aussi que si elle allait par la voix purement légale, elle n'aurait aucune chance. Une cracmole, plus encore une ancienne pirate, jamais ils ne la laisseraient adopter un enfant, encore moins la dernière Potter magique, sans compter les titres qu'ils semblaient vouloir lui affubler. Encore moins si ça voulait dire aller contre Dumbledore. 

Mais elle savait aussi une chose, il y avait une raison pour laquelle Dumbledore faisait cela alors qu'il faisait nuit, sans accord du ministère ou sans suivre les dernières volontés de James et Lily, il savait très bien que personne n'accepterait réellement que Nana soit élevée par des moldus. Elle attendit donc son moment, observant avec une rage contenue, que partageait d'ailleurs son compagnon Rayleigh, le directeur de Poudlard plaçant une fillette de quinze mois dans une simple couverture sur le porche des Dursley, avant de partir, le tout le premier Novembre, alors qu'il faisait froid et que si tout se serait passé comme le voulait le vieux fou, elle y serait restée pendant des heures. Chose qu'elle enregistra, une preuve c'était toujours utile. 

Après le départ d'Hagrid, de Minerva McGonnagal et de Dumbledore, les deux pirates sortirent de l'ombre et allèrent récupérer l'enfant, ils repasseraient plus tard pour informer Pétunia Dursley de la mort de sa sœur et pour lui faire signer des papiers disant qu'elle renonçait à la garde de sa nièce et cela en la faveur de Shakky Potter, mais tout ça, ça pouvait attendre. Pour le moment Shakky se contenta de serrer fort contre elle, le seul lien qui lui restait de sa famille natale, Charlus étant mort à cause de Voldemort, et de se jurer qu'elle protégerait Nana de toutes ses forces. Le sourire que faisait Rayleigh disait clairement qu'elle ne serait pas seule à le faire. 

C'est donc ainsi que Nana Potter, supposée héroïne de la Lumière, un parangon de vertu et de droiture, la Survivante, l'enfant la plus célèbre du monde magique, fut adoptée par deux anciens pirates, la lançant sur une voie unique en son genre et cela pour la plus grande contrariété d'un grand nombre, avec en tête de liste Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
